Safely in Kind
by DanicaDinoBunni
Summary: Mythical story about a young girl who has the power to rule or destroy the world.
1. Chapter 1

They were after me. The others were searching for me. One side wanted to protect me; the other wanted to use me. My name is Riekana Tuesk. I am 15 years old and I am an orphan. Up until a few days ago, I grew up in an Elvin city called Carintha. It was a beautiful city. It had gray stone buildings with vines growing up the sides. There was a cliff behind all of them with huge waterfalls that I often swam in. All I know is that the elves found me with a pack of wolves with no parents. I never had adoptive parents either; all of the elves were my family. They had taken me in without a thought and taken care of me my whole life. But I was a danger to them, to anyone who got close to me. Ever since I could remember, I had had powers beyond human or magical understanding. I was also very wise for my age, due to reading the minds of the people around me, and often the elves would ask my advice in matters. I could also communicate with animals. They would come to me unafraid and often sit with me for hours. The elves told me I was their treasure, that I was more special than any creature on the earth. I believed that for a while; until I started having horrific visions. I'd always had visions, they came to me as breath came to a new born child, but when I turned 15 they changed, they became gruesome, violent. I started lashing out at anyone near me when one of them took hold of me, I would also often wake up covered in gashes I had seen others get in my vision. For some reason I would connect to someone in my visions and end up receiving the same wounds I saw them get. The visions starting pulling me in deeper than they ever had, I had trouble pulling myself out of them, and sometimes I couldn't. If I stayed inside a vision for too long, it would pull me in too deep and I would forever be stuck seeing other people's lives and not living my own. To my knowledge, there was only one person who could pull me out of my visions. His name was Kairen. He was three years my elder and my best friend. He had long black hair that fell over his face slightly and dark blue eyes. He was a full head taller than I was and as skinny as a pole. I liked him the best because he was like me in many ways. He was the only elf in the city with dark blue eyes and black hair; the others had light brown or blond hair and bright silver-blue eyes. I had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Also, the other elves were calm and peaceful all the time while Kairen was adventures and outgoing like me. I missed him dearly. Presently I had been traveling as fast as I could for 4 days trying to get as far from Carintha as possible. I left the day after I had another vision; a vision of Carintha being destroyed over me. The Bornions were destroying everything in their search for me. The Bornions were after me for my powers; their king had ordered me captured to be tortured into being their slave so he would have to power to rule the world. That was why I was running. I hadn't told anyone about the vision; I just left early in the morning while they slept with a note I left on Kairen's nightstand telling him not to come after me. I knew if I had told him I was leaving that he would have followed me without a second thought. I would have loved to have him with me but I was dangerous and I wanted him to be safe. That was all that mattered; that everyone I loved was safe from any harm I would have brought them if I had stayed. I traveled to the north heading for the waters that held and abandoned island in the middle of them. No one dared to go near this island for fear of the ghosts that supposedly haunted it. They said that anyone who went near the shore went missing and was never found again. That was why I wanted to go there; where no one would ever find me again. That is the only thing that kept me going. Yesterday I cleared the valley that stretched beyond Carintha and was heading into the hills beyond. Nevertheless, I was being followed. I had seen the Bornions camp fires not far off the night before so I continued on through the night to put some distance between us. When dawn approached, I only stopped out of exhaustion but didn't realize that the Bornions had seen me move on and had followed after me. I had never seen a Bornion up close before until that day. They were hideous monstrosities with leathery black skin. They reminded me of ravens mixed with goblins. They had oversized dark eyes that seemed to follow your every movement. The first one I saw I stood frozen for a moment as it charged me. When it reached out to grab me I realized what was happening and quickly took hold of his arm and swung it behind me and it broke its neck landing. The last two tried to charge me at the same time and I pushed out with my mind and froze them in their tracks. They slowly turned and faced each other and killed one another. I was so exhausted I could barely make it a mile away before walking was beyond me. I hid as best as I could in a cluster of trees and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

(The next day)

(Kairen's POV)

_"When I find her, I'm going to kill her" _he thought shaking his head at the bodies that lay before him. Kairen had found the note Riekana had left him later the morning she had left and as soon as he gathered supplies he had set out to find her. He was determined to find her and bring her back to Carintha no matter what. Kairen knew how strong she was but he cared for her too much to see her gone from his life and no matter what power she had she was still a young girl faced with an entire world that wanted to use her. He was angry with himself for not being faster or he would have caught her the night before and he was angry at her for not telling him of her plan and leaving him behind. Ever since they were children they had shared everything and he was the only one she allowed to get close to her heart. So he was confused and hurt when he had read her note telling him to leave her alone and not come after her. Even if did write it on the note Kairen would have known why she left; she left because her powers were growing and she feared that she would harm the ones she loved. He also knew that she didn't tell him was because she loved him and wanted him to be safe. _"Idiot"_he thought. She knew as well as he did that she could never harm him; he was the only one that could be near her when her powers flared because he was the only one they didn't affect. He shook his head again and continued on his search for the person he loved most.


End file.
